


Apartment Chronicles

by avengers_fics



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, avengers fam dinner, avengers groupchat, just besties, nothing romantic going on here, platonic best friends, steve and bucky are your neighbors, the avengers are your best friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengers_fics/pseuds/avengers_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you are best friends with Steve and Bucky (who are your neighbors) obviously some fun will ensue. </p><p>no romance, just general fuckery with the earth's mightiest heroes</p><p>being friends with the avengers is probably one of the best things that could happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Apartment sitting

**Author's Note:**

> The team goes on a mission for a week, and Bucky and Steve need you to babysit their apartment. Maybe if Steve would stop getting so many damn packages...

Perks of having avengers as your only neighbors on your apartment floor were great, they were especially fun to hang out with on football Sundays, and other televised sporting events. You brought the beer, and they had the giant flat screen tv, and new couches. One particular Sunday they invited you over to have lunch and play video games, a typical Sunday with the guys. The best part about hanging out with them was the fact you only had wear sweatpants and a cute sport’s jersey. As much as you wanted to feel like you needed to dress up for two hot guys, they felt more like your brothers than anything. 

They told you to be over by 4:30 in the afternoon when the game started, and of course with the beer. You went through with the usual routine, and just walked right in. Steve and Bucky were standing in the kitchen, and you walked over to give them a big hug. Then you noticed there was a woman with red hair sitting at the table on their balcony. “Oh who's the pretty lady?” you smiled and asked Bucky and Steve who were still getting the food ready in the small kitchen.

“Natasha, she wanted to meet you before-” Steve started to talk, but then got distracted when Bucky almost dropped the pizza after bumping into the counter top. So you took it upon yourself to walk out after you put the case of beer down, and introduce yourself, she seemed nice. The sliding door to the patio was a little squeaky so she heard you coming out, and smiled when she stood. 

“Oh my gosh hi!” You recognized the black widow as she walked toward you, and you pulled her into a big hug. “I have always told the boys that i wanted to meet you, now I’ll have someone to talk to when the boys are yelling at each other over their teams.” 

Natasha laughed and sat back in her chair as you sat in the one across the little table from her, “I wanted to come meet you before we went away on this mission, the boys said they wanted you to babysit the apartment because they're gonna get some packages this week.” Nat explained, and you nodded, “Missions are easy, dealing with the injuries is a little harder.”

“So can you talk about where you're going or is it all confidential?” You sipped on the beer she had gotten you out of the cooler, and she responded that it was confidential. “Understandable, the boys don't talk much about them too.” Natasha had a very pleasant demeanor about her, she wasn't mean like the media made her seem to be. Matter of fact, you felt like you'd made a new girl friend which was rare in the city. Although, you knew she was there just to check out if you were innocent enough to have the key to the super soldier’s apartment.

Soon enough, the game was on and everyone was back inside, piled on the plush couches. They were so outstandingly nice, you were gonna miss them over the week. Bucky and Steve always yelling at the tv, and making bets on opposing teams. By the time the game was over, your sides hurt from laughing, and you were ready to get in bed after all that beer. You were about to leave when Steve grabbed your elbow when you were at the door, “Before you go, we have to give you something.” he walked back over to the small glass table in front of the couch, and grabbed a little box. 

“You gonna propose to me?” you giggled, and he shook his head no. It was the key to their apartment, he handed it over to you once he explained that they would be gone no longer than 4 days, and that you needed to get their mail and water the plants. You humbly accepted, and went on your way to your apartment. It made your heart race a little, being such close friends with earth’s mightiest heroes. Once you hopped into bed, you went right to sleep, ready for work in the morning.

-

Being a waitress meant decent hours during the week, you had a 9am to 1pm shift. It was New York, they had plenty of people to fill the rest of the hours. Bucky and Steve stopped at your apartment at roughly 8:15 to say bye before they headed to the avengers tower, and they both had a small list of things they wanted you to do while they were gone. Most of it was just little bs things, and one of them was take in the packages whenever they got one. You were curious about what all of these packages were going to be, but you just took the notes and left them on your counter when you went to work.

The afternoon always went by fast, and you had some spare time to grab your own lunch before heading back upstairs in the elevator. When the elevator doors opened, your eyes immediately fell upon the 7 brown boxes stacked in front of Steve and Bucky’s door. This was when you squinted, and looked around to see if you were being pranked. These boxes weren't small either, so you decided to put your stuff down in your apartment before you attempted to move the boxes. No one else lived on the floor, so you knew it wasn't going to be a problem anyone seeing your struggling ass. 

You walked up to the giant pile of boxes, and the first task you had was grabbing the top ones so they didn't fall. Those ones were fairly light, and you opened their apartment door to put them on the couch. Then came the bottom 3, and they were the biggest boxes in the pile of 7. Your first attempt at moving it was unsuccessful. Then you resorted to sitting on the floor behind the boxes, and you used your thunder thigh strength to slide the boxes with the bottoms of your shoes. After that little success, you rewarded yourself with a beer from their fridge, and headed back to your apartment for the night. It was a little boring not having your friends there for your normal afternoon ritual, so you decided to FaceTime Steve. Within a few seconds, it said connecting. “Y/n! We miss you already!” he smiled, and it looked to be a hotel bed behind him. 

“Where are you guys?” you tried to learn about the mission they were on again, and this time he actually revealed his location. The team was in Argentina clearing out some shady bases, but night had fallen and they were going to start in the morning. “Okay, i have to ask, what the hell were you getting delivered?” 

Steve laughed, and it cut out a little bit when he was explaining what it actually was. You asked him to repeat it, but still the connection was being lost. The noise of FaceTime ending made you squint your eyes, and you just texted him. It took him a few moments, but then he apologized and explained that it was all new uniforms that Tony had ordered. It perplexed you a bit about how the uniforms could weigh that much, but it probably would be heavy with all that fabric they use to cover his giant body. Or possibly weapons being delivered, but you knew they wouldn't just tell you they had actual weapons being delivered. So you bid the team a goodnight, and went on with your afternoon routine.

But curiosity was getting the best of you, so you wandered over to their apartment once more and opened the front door. You opened it and looked to make sure you were really alone, and then you made a bee-line to the boxes that were around the table. It was a little little like being a kid on christmas morning, and peeking at the presents before your parents got up. Steve had said they were just new uniforms in some of the boxes, so you hoped you'd be lucky when you opened one of them for it to be something different. You grabbed a knife from the counter, and quickly sliced through the tape. 

Sure enough, it was a new dark blue uniform with the decked out captain america style. It was so funny how tall Steve was compared to you, and then you had a stroke of genius. Steve and Bucky’s apartment was similar to yours, so you knew that the main bedroom was down the hall to the left. You said a little ‘yes!’ out loud when you saw wheoever’s room it was had a full length mirror in the corner. The lights automatically came on when you walked in, so you shrugged and approached the mirror. Slowly, you pulled on Cap’s suit over your clothes, and it was extra baggy around the legs. It looked like something you would go parachuting in on you, and you had to take a second to laugh at the baggy Captain America suit on your body. 

Natasha had given you her number before you left the Sunday football party, so you typed her contact name in your phone, then Bucky and Steve’s followed. You posed in the mirror and took a quick picture, and pressed send to the heroes. Hopefully they’d laugh, and not want to kill you for going through the boxes. Your phone buzzed in from your pocket a second later after you took the suit off, and was heading toward the living room. It was a text from Nat, ‘Looks better on you, to be honest.’ 

A laugh escaped your throat, and then a text came through from Bucky, ‘Okay, but can we talk about the fact that its 800 times too big on her body.’ You responded quickly that it was pretty comfy, and you could see why Cap was the quickest moving. Which then ensued the argument of who really was the fastest moving out of all the avengers. They had you really laughing when they added in Tony, and Clint. After a while of bickering and jokes about one another, they all said they were going to bed after a long day. You bid them goodnight and climbed in bed too, and smiled as you re read the messages. What a great day…

-

The next day, you once again thought you were being pranked by the Avengers. The boxes being delivered were huge, and you thanked god for your leg strength to be able to push those boxes into their apartment. You reminded yourself that it was only two more days of the fuckery, and continued on for the next days. Soon enough, you got the text from Steve that they were going to be back at the avengers tower, and heading home soon. Thank god, the curiosity of what was in the rest of the boxes was going to kill you. So as soon as you heard their front door being opened, you ran out to the hall between your apartments. 

You caught them by surprise and yelled, “Boys!! You're home!” and ran over to give them big hugs, they looked like they needed it. The 4 day mission was too long, and your best friends looked to be tired out. You helped them with their bags inside, and both Steve and Bucky flopped on the couch. They mumbled about how much fun the group chat was, but they were a little confused at how that many people could be texting at one time. You just laughed and explained that technology was indeed amazing. 

“Okay, but seriously what were you getting delivered?” you sat cross legged on the floor in front of the two super soldiers who were occupying the couch. 

They looked at each other, “You didn't open the rest of it? Or at least hear it?” Bucky asked with a smile on his face. He rolled off the couch, almost falling on you in the process. But he picked himself up off the floor and headed over to the pile of boxes that were stacked on the kitchen table. Bucky pulled out a pocket knife, and flipped the blade open. He quickly cut through the tape that enclosed the box, and his metal arm into the deep box. Out came a bottle of ‘Not Your Father’s’ root beer, it was your favorite alcohol. All you could do was laugh, they must've hoped you would snoop around and open the boxes. 

Steve laughed from his spot on the couch, “Now, what are we gonna do with all this beer?”


	2. Dinner Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time for you to meet the avengers family, and become one of them

Well, Steve figured out what to do with all the beer. All of you texted in the group chat seeing when everyone would be available for a family dinner, so they all settled on the next night before they went home from the tower. Bucky made sure you were going to go, since the point of the dinner was for you to meet the team and be a part of the family. The set time was anytime after 7pm on that Friday, so it gave you time to lay out a cute outfit for your little event of meeting the full avengers team for the first time. Instead of worrying too much about your outfit, you just went with some leggings and a blouse with your uggs that were sitting by the front door of your apartment. 

The day of the dinner went by so fast that before you knew it, you were putting mascara on and heading out the door. Steve and Bucky agreed to walk you to the tower since it was only a little breezy out, and Bucky let you borrow his varsity jacket for the walk there and back. It was funny, Steve walked on the edge of the sidewalk near the road, meanwhile Bucky walked on the other side of you closer to the buildings. So essentially you were in a super soldier sandwich walking down the street, but it was sweet of them to make sure your back was covered. The tower was only a 5 minute walk away, but somehow this was still your first time stumbling upon it. The first thing that you could think of was how much bigger the tower was in person, compared to the pictures you'd seen online. 

Steve and Bucky had automatic clearance to just walk right into the building, but you however, didn’t. Security was walking over to you, and your eyes widened at the sight of the men who were towering over you. Steve quickly stepped in front of you, and said to the men, “She is with us, she’s an avenger.” Those men backed up so fast, you'd think they were running away from a fire. It made you laugh a little as you continued with the super soldiers towards the elevator. There were loads of people just walking around, even at 7pm on a Wednesday night. Some at the front desk had their eyes locked on you, wondering who you were.

Once inside the glass elevator, you busted out laughing, “Oh I'm an avenger now?” Bucky looked at you and chimed in with laughs. The two of you were leaning on each other from laughing so hard. 

“Hey, it got you in the building without the creepy security checks.” Steve said defensively at first, but a smile appeared on his face despite his attempt at being serious. He couldn't help but laugh when both you and Bucky were so obnoxiously. The elevator was super fast, so the doors slid open before you could really prepare yourself for what was about to happen. The ‘living room’ was bigger than 3 floors of your apartment building, it was gorgeously decorated, and smelled like fresh food. You and the soldiers made your way towards the couches where the avengers were seated, having beers. It looked like a normal group of friends, waiting to eat dinner, joking with each other. 

Some people picked their heads up in your direction, to see if it was actually you with the boys. Instead of being coy, you boldly yelled, “Heeey!” like they had been your friends for years. 

They all responded in unison, and one by one got up to meet you by the edge of the ring of couches. Thor was the first up, and he was so jolly to meet you, he squeezed you tight into a bear hug. “I saw the picture of you in America’s battle wear, it was quite…cute!” Thor was smiling, and he offered asgardian alcohol. Before you could make a decision on the green liquid in front of you, Steve took it out of your hand and explained that a sip of it would probably kill you. As much as you can handle your alcohol, you didn't want the night to be ruined by you being drunk and being gross in front of your new friends.

Next was just Nat saying how much she missed you while they were on the mission, and how much she enjoyed the group chat while they were on the mission. Then, trouble came walking over to you and Nat. Tony’s first words to you were, “You have a great ass, sweetheart.” from under his sunglasses, and it was just so him that it made you laugh. You then asked him if this meant you were invited to all of his future parties, “Oh, you are welcome here anytime,” Tony took a sip of his drink in between responses, “Matter of fact, i heard our little Capsicle say something about you being an avenger to the guards downstairs?”

You laughed in Tony’s face, “Oh yeah, my tray from waitressing was secretly my weapon this whole time.” They all laughed, which made you smile as you moved on to greeting the others. They were so nice in taking their time talking to you, and making sure that you weren't overwhelmed. There were two people that were sitting rather close on the couch, and you hadn't met them face to face yet. So, you took it upon yourself and walked over to them. The boy looked up at you first, and smiled when he stood. “Hi guys, I'm y/n. I feel bad for not coming to greet you yet.”

The boy with the silver hair reached out and gave you a big hug, then he spoke, “I am Pietro, this is my sister Wanda.” He had a thick Russian accent, and it reminded you of when Bucky occasionally spoke in Russian. It seemed like a lot of the avengers knew how to speak Russian, so you made a mental note to have Bucky teach you later. Pietro seemed like a flirt, and his sister was the complete opposite. Wanda seemed to be reading you, and then she smiled genuinely after a moment, she explained how excited she was to finally have met you. You hugged her back and continued to talk for a few moments, asking her where they came from for those accents. The twins were really nice, and you made sure you told Wanda to text you whenever she wanted to hang out. 

Steve was over talking to another tall man by the bar, and you walked over to meet him as well. A lot of them were tall to you, actually, since you were quite short anyway. They stopped their conversation, and the unknown man greeted you first, “So this is the woman that looks better in the Cap suit?” They laughed, and he leaned forward to hug you once he set his drink down on the bar. “I’m Sam Wilson, nice to finally meet you y/n.”

“Wait, I’ve seen you in the diner downtown before!” You laughed, and he was happy you remembered him. Sam was really funny, and you could tell he was the one that always lightened the mood when things got heavy. He offered you a drink from behind the bar, so you eventually settled on a Shirley temple while you and the group moved towards the dining table. Apparently they all had set seats, which left you just standing at the edge of the table when everyone was moving to their seats. 

“Lady y/n, come sit between lady Natasha and America. They seem rather fond of you,” Thor patted the chair once he pulled it out from under the table. You gratefully walked over, and sat between your close friends. Bucky was across the table from you, so it felt like you were right at home. Tony was at the head of the table, obviously. You noticed that Clint was with the Maximoff twins, he treated them like they were his kids. Everyone was chatting away, so you just took it all in while eating the burger that was in front of you.

Nat looked over at you, “So how did you end up finding out that spangly pants was your neighbor?” There were laughs from all around the table.

“Well i had seen him around and i was totally intimidated when I went running,” you explained, and Sam made a comment under his breath, “Then I went over when I heard them yelling at the same football game as I was watching, they offered me beer and that’s what stole my heart.” Bucky put his hand over his heart, mocking the sarcastic sweetness in your voice. 

The avengers continued talking and eating. It was a great night, then came the point where the alcohol hit Tony. He really could've been swinging off the rafters when he got shit-faced. So you decided to not feed into it, and walked over to the couches and sat on the arm of the couch next to Bucky. It was enough space for Steve to sit next to him, and you to be comfortable with your legs on Bucky’s lap. Everyone was just so genuinely nice and sweet, you felt like you were at home. Wanda said she had a trick that really brightened her and Natasha’s hair up, so you made plans for a girls night the next week.

The boys decided it was time to go home, since it was already 10:30, and people had places to be the next day. Everyone bid their farewells and everyone agreed that the next family dinner had to be soon, which left a smile on your face as you walked onto the street with Bucky and Steve on either side of you. At this point you decided to wrap your arms around both of their waists to pull them closer. They were like the best brothers you never had, but you definitely had your fair share of moments with them where they were being pains in the ass. They just smiled and let you walk like that until you got back to the elevator in your apartment building. 

Once you hugged them goodnight, and unlocked the door to your apartment, you threw yourself on the couch. It was a whirlwind what had happened over the past few weeks, but you appreciated it. The more you thought about it, your life was becoming like episodes of ‘Friends’, but you had to admit you liked it. So with that, you went to bed anticipating the girls night coming up in a few days.


End file.
